Happy Thanksgivukkah!
by Mr.I Don't Give A Damn
Summary: Just a short Thanksgiving story I made by my self ft. my OCs. Read to find out what happens, and what Thanksgivukkah is.


**What's good everyone. This is Dr. J.R. here with a fic for you all on Thanksgivukkah. If you all didn't know, today is actually a day called Thanksgivukkah. I will not tell you guys anything about it. I'm ganna leave that up to my OC Ramon who will be celebrating Thankisgivukkah with Penny and her family because, braes your selves, They are officially his family too. Now you all are probably wondering, 'J.R., what do you mean by ****_officially_**** his family too?' Well let me explain it to you really fast before we get right to the story. In this fic, He is married to Penny. And because they are married, Bolt, Mittens, and everybody else are part of his family. And he is a part of theirs and so is his sister. 'So then Penny is an adult?' Nope. In this fic, Penny and Ramon are only 14. So you are wondering, 'Then how are they married?' Read to find out. And please review.**

**Oh! Quick heads up. I will be in the fic as well. I will show up to join them in there Thanksgivukkah party. Now sit back, chilax, and I'll talk to y'all at the end of the fic.**

Today was the day of Thanksgivukkah and Penny was helping her mom set the table. The guest were already at the party and a lot of them have brought their own dish. "I'm so excited that it's Thanksgiving", Penny exclaimed. "What about you boy?" Bolt was cuddling with Mittens When Penny asked him and he lifted his head up and confirmed that he was "I'm very excited". "What about you Mittens? Are you excited?" She repeated the same question to Mittens. "I'm excited to", Mittens agreed. "Isn't this the first Thanksgiving you and Ramon are spending as a couple?" It was the first Thanksgiving for the two of them as a couple. Penny had to admit that she was probably the luckiest girl on the planet. She fell in love with the one guy who can never fall in love with anyone else. It's pretty much impossible for him to love any other girl besides her. Like it's not even an exaggeration. It really is. He was born that way. And she is thankful for that. She loves him with all her heart and soul as does he. Even if he isn't fully human. The only reason he fell in love with her was because she was just to perfect for him that no girl can be as good as her for him. Except for one girl. But it would be really wrong and messed up for him to get with that girl. There is no way for him to fall out of love with Penny. He can't live with out her. Again, not even an exaggeration. He really can't. If he ever lost her in any way, he would go through a heart attack worst than any heart attack any human has ever had that can last for 18 hours cause of how strong he is. It would be so sever that once his heart stops beating, there is no chance of bringing him back. His heart would have been really damaged after the heart attack. That's possible cause he has a lot of stress on his heart from the job he has and from every one in his family dead for four years now. Except his one sister. But there is no chance of that happening as long as her, Bolt, Mittens, the little one, and his sister are in his life.

**(A/N: Just in case if you are all wondering, Bolt and Mittens are together in this one and Penny is able to understand what they are saying.)**

Penny's mom walked in to the room with the turkey ready and asked, "Who are you are you talking Penny?" Penny answered, "Bolt and Mittens mom." Penny's mom sighed and added, "Right. I almost forgot we are able to understand them now." She placed the turkey on the table and walked back to the kitchen to get the other dishes. "Speaking of Ramon, where is he?", Mittens wondered. "He's probably out working", Penny guessed. As they were wondering where he was at, a teenage Latino boy the same age as Penny walked in looking all nicely dressed. It was Ramon. And along side him was, get ready for this cause this might blow your mind and cause a WDF moment **(get it, instead of WTF it's WDF cause the ghetto way to say it. Yes/No? Alright, y'all no fun)**, an anthropomorphic, female German Shepard with blonde hair and a nice dress for the party. Can you guess who that is. "Ramon!" Penny yelled a little to excited to see him but in an inside voice. "Hey babe. You look beautiful", he commented on how Penny was looking. Ramon got closer rapped his long tan furry tail around Penny's waist **(yeah, that's right, the nigga got a tail)** and he pulled her closer to him. He hugged her with both his arms and tail and gave her a big passionate kiss. The kiss took Penny by surprise. He then pulled away. "I love you", he asserted. Since she didn't get the chance to repay the favor, she graved, his face, pulled him closer, and kissed him right back passionately. This one took _him _by surprise. But instead of just standing there looking all surprised as he was being kissed, he kissed right back. "I love you to", admitted. "What about us?", Bolt and Mittens interrupted. "Oh, I love you guys two. And Rhino and the little ones.", exclaimed as he petted the both of them on the head. "Where are Rhino and the little ones?" Rhino came up from the side of the couch Bolt and Mittens were on and climbed up on to it.

**(A/N: Rhino is currently not in his ball just in case you all didn't realize that for some reason at the part when he started to climb the couch.)**

"What's Rhino?", he greeted. "Hey", Rhino replied. "Well, that explains where Rhino was, kinda. But where are the little ones? AY!", he yelped as the little three little ones jumped at Ramon's stomach and tackled him to the ground. "Tio Ramon!", the three of them shouted all excited he was at the party. "Hola el tío Ramon. ¡Le echamos de menos!", the little ones shouted. "Ha ha ha! Hola Caitlin, Caesar, y Mason. He perdido tres. Eran las tres de ustedes están bien mientras me fui?", Ramon asked. "Si!" They replied.

"¿El tres de escuchar a su mamá y papá?"-Ramon

"Si!"-the three little ones

"Buena. Buena. Ha ha! Tres te amo!"-Ramon

"So, would you please tell me where you have been?", Penny begged him to tell her where he has been as they were preparing for the party. As Ramon opened his mouth to answer, Rhino flipped the channels to a news channel and the news reporter was talking about crazy events that happened in India, North Korea, and Nigeria. "We interrupt this program to bring you braking news", the reporter announced. "The Dark Angel and his Elemental partner have stuck again, but this time in India, North Korea, and Nigeria in two days. He was seen first in North Korea attacking local authorities who were locking up innocent Japanese captives in a maximum security cell. When this was noticed by Kim Jong-un, he ordered a military strike. They tried to stop him while his partner let the captives free, but North Korea has not have experienced what it is like to deal with, whatever this guy is or his partner who has the amazing ability to control Earthly elements. Kinda like the avatar from that last airbender show on nick. Only she has been seen doing much more than that. She has been seen forming weapons out of elements like spears, swords, knifes, and even firearms. Can you imagine a desert eagle made entirely out of rock. Or ice. There are videos on youtube were people have captured her making and RPG-7 out of water and making it into ice. And she has used it to freeze who ever is in her way. This strange been may look like an angel, but she is just as extremely dangerous as him. Of course, since all the power went to Kim Jong-un head when he became in control, he thought they could take them. He was wrong". The news reporter then mumbled under his breath dumbass. Then turned to a female reporter sitting right next to him and asked, "Isn't that right Diane?" The female reporter looked at him and said, "That's right Tom. Later that same day, they were spotted in Nigeria attacking human traffickers who were trying to smuggle women and children out of the country for forced labor and prostitution. All the people who were trafficked were returned to there homes with a gift given to them as the two left. Which was a bag of real diamonds. Those two must be rich if they have a bag of diamonds". "Or he took it from the traffickers since they wouldn't need it anymore where they were going", the male reporter blamed Ramon for stealing the diamonds.

"The messed up part about that was that was actually true. I did take the diamonds from those guys", Ramon admitted to Penny. "As for the traffickers themselves", the reporter continued, "they were brutally butchered by the two, and left in the middle of nowhere for the wild animals to feed off of. The next day which is actually earlier today, the two were found in the middle of a jungle in India. They were found by a man who was collecting medical plants to sell to local hospitals to make medicine so he could make some money to take care of his family. The Dark angel was apparently suffering from hunger and dehydration. His partner was fine and was currently taking care of him till the man found them and decided to help. The man gave hims some water and a little bit of food and aloud him to rest a bit. for an hour he had been resting in a bed while his partner sang to him in Spanish. It helped calm him down. He seemed to be having some sort of bad dream that was causing him to scream and yell in pain. Most likely caused by dehydration. When he finally recovered, they thanked the man for all his help, gave him a bag of diamonds, and flew off. Where they are now, no one knows". "Well, I know where he is", Penny confirmed. When she looked at Ramon, he was sitting down on a recliner leaning forward, with his head resting on his fist and his eyes were closed. He was not asleep but he was falling asleep. He was really tired from all the work he 's been doing. He was really restless and was growling angry about something. Penny walked up to him, graved his other hand and pulled him closer to him causing him to get up and open his eyes. She gave him kiss and said, " Come on. The foods ready. Let's eat, have a good time, and when the party is over, we'll just go and lay down and relax. Just the two of us. Relaxing, enjoying each others attention and affection till we fall asleep". When all of that was said, some other male voice said, "After that delicious as turkey, that nigga probably ganna nock out at the mothafucking table." The guy who said that was with two other guys, one which who was wearing a nice business looking suit and a nice hat and pair of shades, and he was caring a guitar that looked very Satanic.

"What's good man?", Ramon asked him. "Not much", he answered. "I got you something." He held up a box and gave it to him. Ramon opened up the box and what he saw was not what anyone would have expected. He took the object out, and it was a bong. "What's this?", Ramon asked. "You gotta smoke a couple of bowls before Thanksgiving dinner, man. I can't think of a better time to have the munchies. Can you?", He replied. "Random, a bowl is a pipe. Not a bong", Ramon's sister said. "Is it? Hmm. Guess I should keep my facts straight then. Well, don't just stand there. take a hit", Random said.

"What kind of a name is Random?"-Penny

"'It's a nickname."-Random

"I don't have any weed on me."Ramon

"Hey, Koockie, you got any weed on you?"-Random

She digs into her bra and pulls out a .6 gram bag of weed and gave it to him.

"Women these days. Always sticking your stuff in your bras. Pretty smart. You'll never see any one pick pocket out of a girls bra without her noticing."-Random

He took a tiny bit of weed out and put it in the small side bowl. Then he gave her back her weed. And I think you can all tell were she put the weed back in. Random pulled out a lighter and lit it up for Ramon While he took a long hit.

"*cough* Shit. What type of weed is this?"-Ramon

"Hollands Hope"-Koockie

"This shit is ganna make me more than hungry"-Ramon

Ramon gave the bong to Koockie cause he knew she would wanna tale a hit too. After her hit, she gave it back to Random and he took a hit himself.

"J.R., Rick. Both of you wanna hit?"-Random

"Nah son, I'm good"-J.R.

"Shit, me too. I'm good."-Rick

"Alright then. No what, since were all here, I've been wanting to ask you guys, what ya'll asking for Christmas?"-Random

"I'm still thinking"-Rick

"I'm still making my list too"-J.R.

"Can't say that I'm really sure what I want either."-Penny

"I asked Heinrich if he'll make a Ray Gun and Porter X2 Ray Gun."-Ramon

"Get tda fuck out. He's going to actually make a real one? Or ones? You know what I mean."-Random

"Yeah."-Ramon

"Cool. What about you Koockie?"-Random

"Oh I'm actually been asking for that new Zumba dancing game. You know I love to dance. And I want to learn how to dance Zumba."-Koockie

"Oh yeah. I've heard of that game."-Random

"I know a lot of dances. One of my favorites is Kuduro."-Koockie

"Really? Well, I would like to see that. Ramon play some music and let's see her dance."-Random

Ramon taping and swiping on a device on his wrist the size of a smart phone and played Danza Kuduro by Don Omar ft. Lucenzo and she started to dance.

**Device**: _El Orfanato_  
_Danza Kuduro (Plop, Plop, Plop…)_  
_Lucenzo_  
_El Rey…!_

_La Mano Arriba_  
_Cintura Sola_  
_Da Media Vuelta_  
_Danza Kuduro_  
_No Te Canses Ahora_  
_Que Esto Sólo Empieza_  
_Mueve La Cabeza_  
_Danza Kuduro_

_La Mano Arriba_  
_Cintura Sola_  
_Da Media Vuelta_  
_Danza Kuduro_  
_No Te Canses Ahora_  
_Que Esto Sólo Empieza_  
_Mueve La Cabeza_  
_Danza Kuduro_

**(Danza Kuduro was made by Don Omar ft. Lucenzo.)**_  
_

"Damn! You really know how to Dance Kuduro."-Random

"I don't like the way you said that to her. It sounds like as if you wanna holla at my sister."-Ramon

"Relax man. I know the Guy Code. #1 rule of Guy Code: if a guy has known another guy for more than 24 hours like they bois and all, the dude's sister is off limits to him forever unless he plans to actually marry her or for some reason allows it. Ain't that right J.R.?"-Random

" Well, that's not how it was originally said. But yours is...more specific on what it ment and kinda makes more sense I guess. So, yeah that's about right. Although, the way you explain it is actually bit better than how it was originally said."-J.R.

"I didn't know that was the number 1 rule of Guy Code."-Rick

"Yeah, well believe it or not it is. Says it on the web."-J.R.

"Well how come on the first episode of Guy Code they didn't talk about that first?"-Rick

"Just because that may be the original order with starting with that on the actual list of Guy Code rules doesn't mean it'll actually go in the same order on the show when they present, explain, and describe it. Look at 1,000 Ways To Die for example. They mix the deaths up in the episodes. They dodn't put them in order."-J.R.

"I guess your right. But maybe it be better if it did go in order. Just saying tho."-Rick

"Maybe."-J.R.

"Can we stop talking and go and eat now? The one hit got me hungrieerrr dan uh bitch."-Ramon

"Me too."-Koockie

"You are a bitch doe."-Random

"Ha ha. Your fucking hilarious, Random."-Koockie said sarcastically

"Ha ha ha! Relax. I'm hungry too."-Random

On there way to the kitchen, Ramon sang in a Jamaican accent, "Man I love the weed!" Then Random started to sing a song after he sang that in a Jamaican accent as well.

**Random:** Loud greetings to the world  
Vice ala one big GongZilla  
'longside Skrillex  
End for now!  
Oh wait!  
I won't!

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_A-we ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_Skrillex ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

As everyone was being served at the table, he was still singing and Ramon started to sing along.

**Ramon:** _Rude boy!_

_Rude boy!_

_Rude boy!_

_Rude boy!_

**Random: **_Hop on opposed_  
_What people supposed_  
_And who we opposed_  
_I wouldn't supposed he_

_Killing the flows_  
_We're sicker than most_  
_We pitching the post_  
_Now where'd outta mozed_

_Never ya falter_  
_Never ya fluff_  
_Never ya hot_  
_And never your sun_

_Keep up your guard_  
_And neva ya drop_  
_All in my car_  
_Canana my jum_

_Skrillex and Gong_  
_The legend lives on_  
_We give dem it hard_  
_We give dem it strong_

_We give dem it rough_  
_We give dem it long_  
_We give dem it right_  
_And never yet wrong_

_Sweeter the victory, the hotter the battle_  
_The bigger the cover the fatter the bottle_  
_Bass has to rattle i might have to knuckle_ this!

**Ramon**: _Rude boy bass!_  
_Mash up the place!_

_Rude boy!_

_Rude boy!_

_Rude boy!_

_Rude boy!_

**Ramon: **_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_A-we ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_Skrillex ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

**Ramon: **_Rude boy!_

_Rude boy!_

_Rude boy!_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_A-we ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_Skrillex ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

**Ramon:** Rude_ boy!_

_Rude boy!_

_Rude boy!_

**Random:** We_ mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_A-we ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make them all have fun_  
_Skrillex ablaze the fire_  
_Make it burn them_

_We mash up the place_  
_Turn up the bass_  
_And make some soundboy run_  
_And we will end your week_  
_Just like a Sunday_

_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Rude boy!_

_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Rude boy!_

_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run_  
_We'll pack up and run away, huh?_  
_Rude boy_

**Ramon: **_Rude boy bass!_  
_Mash up the place!_

**(A/N: If you all are wondering what this song is, it is _Make It Bun Dem _By Damian Marley and Skrilix. The reason why I had Ramon say 'man I love da weed' and Random start singing that song is cause I though that would go good with this scene and me and my cousin nick named the song the 'Man I love the weed' song. I'll explain why later.)**

**(A/N: In this next scene, they all are finished eating and are just chilin and talking.)**

So they group were finally finished eating and they were just sitting at the table still chilin. Bolt and Mittens are also with while Rhino is playing with the little ones.

"That turkey was gooddeerrr dan uh bitch."-J.R.

"I liked how you just straight up pulled out a bag of chivs while you had that shit load of foo on your plate. It was funny cause you gotta have chivs with everything."-Rick

"You know guys, Just think...if the Indians had given the pilgrim fathers a donkey instead of a turkey...we would all be having a piece of ass for thanksgiving."-J.R.

Almost every one laughed at the joke that was told except Bolt and Mittens.

"I don't get it."-Bolt

"Let me explain it then. See Bolt, another word that means a donkey is a jackass or just ass for short. And the reason why it was fucnny when I said we be having a piece ass for dinner is because, well, it's a human thing. When a guy says that he is get with a hot girl when he's at a bar or where ever he be getting girls, he would say he's ganna give himself a piece of ass. It's basically a saying."-J.R.

"Why do human guys say that?"-Mittens

"To be honest, I'm not really sure why guys say it. Or even how it got started. Really people don't actually ever know why we say certain things that mean something else or where and how they originated. No one really even ever bothers to wonder where it came from. Except me sometimes. One good example. People say that if you don't believe in God, you would go to Hell no matter what your actions were that you committed when you were alive. No one really knows where that came from. One things for sure tho is that it's not in The Bible. No one has ever said that that was mentioned in The Bible ever."-J.R.

"Truth be told Bolt. God doesn't really care if you believe in him or not. He mainly cares about your actions. He can give two shits about how much you believe in him. Unless the actions you committed were really bad or evil in any way You won't go to Hell. Unless you make up and/or are forgiven for the actions you may have committed. Like the time you dangled Mittens over a bridge. You made up for it, and you were forgiven. And on top of that, you didn't actually drop her. Cause if you did, me and Koockie would not have been sent to you to have you become her mate. We would have been sent to take you take your life and put you in Hell. And I would have hated to have to..."-Ramon

"What do you mean the time he dangled Mittens over a bridge?!"-Penny interrupted

"Oh shit, I forgot she doesn't know about that yet."-Ramon

"Bolt, please tell me he's mistaking you for another dog. Please tell me that you never actually did that."-Penny said seeming a little upset.

Bolt's ears started to drooped and he had the sad puppy look on his face.

"Actually Penny. It's true."-Bolt

"But why would you do that? I raised you better than that!"-Penny

Bolt started to shake from being a bit upset that Penny was upset with him.

"I..it's just...I-I-I never ment to...it's just that I couldn't...I nev-I never wanted to..."-Bolt said with sorrow in his voice

Mitten didn't like to see him upset. She licked his nose and rubbed her head under his chin and showed him some love and affection to try and comfort him and let him know she was there for him.

It's okay Bolt. Calm down. Let do the explaining. Penny, as you already know, Bolt loves you. And he worries about sometimes just like he does for the whole family. He would do anything for you as well as everybody else. When he got lost, he had no way to get back to you when he thought you were captured by the green eyed man. When he found Mittens, he threatened her that if she didn't help him, he would drop her off a bridge right into moving traffic."-Ramon

"Moving traffic? Oh my God!"-Penny

"Yes, I know it's crazy. But it never actually happened. And we should be thankful for that. The reason why he made her help her was cause she was a cat. He had believed that all cat's are evil and thought all cat's worked for the green eyed man. So he thought she would know where she was. And as a result of working on that show, it caused him to develop a hatred for cats. But now that cat is the love of his life and they have three little ones."-Ramon

"Yeah, witch would have never been possible if you didn't have Heinrich mess with their DNA a little."-Random

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Now that's all behind them. Today is the day to forgive and be thankful while you celebrate with friends and family. Lot's of things come our way that cause us to make mistakes. And sometimes we try hard to stay out of trouble but we still get into trouble. So we jus got to try harder."-Ramon

After that was said, Ramon's device started to play music. And after the first few beats, he started to sing.

**Ramon: **You know nothing come easy, you gotta try real real hard, I tried hard...but I guess I  
gotta try harder.

_I try so hard can't seem to get away from misery  
man I try so hard  
will always be a victim of these streets  
it ain't my fault cause I...  
tried to get away but trouble follows me  
and still I try so hard  
hoping one day you'll come and rescue me  
but until then, I'll be posted up right here rain sleet hail snow  
but until then...  
I'll be posted up right here with my heat getting dough_

Rick, Random, and J.R. each knew and individual part of the song. So the jumped into the part they knew.

**Random:** First let me explain that I'm just a black man  
and I come from the darkside, so I'm having a hard time staying on track man my mind be  
racing, and I don't even know what I'm chasin' yet I been in and out of relationships, I'm  
starting to see thats it's me where the complications at, but I'm laying back praying that,  
you can't have piece of mind of me, I thought I was right but really I'm wrong, in the end  
I was to blind to see, I was in the fast lane chasin' my dream, and then it seem when the  
fame and cash came they just got me going crazy lately, lately, lately I been so faded  
trying to erase it but I cant cause the drama just goes greater and I been in so many  
collisions from putting shit up till later

**Ramon: **_I try so hard_  
_can't seem to get away from misery_  
_man I try so hard_  
_will always be a victim of these streets_  
_it ain't my fault cause I..._  
_tried to get away but trouble follows me_  
_and still I try so hard_  
_hoping one day you'll come and rescue me_  
_but until then, I'll be posted up right here rain sleet hail snow_  
_but until then..._  
_I'll be posted up right here with my heat getting dough_

**J.R.: **_It's like I'm taking 5 steps forward and 10 steps back, trying to get ahead of the game,  
but I can't seem to get it on track, and I keep running away from the ones that say they  
love me the most how could I create the distance when it's suppose to be close and uh, I  
just don't know but I be out here fighting demons and, it's like a curse that I can't shake  
this part of Cleveland and lord, would you help me? and stop this pain I keep inflicting on  
my family hustling gambling, tricking and scamming scrambling and losing sight of what I'm  
suppose to be handling, it's hard to manage cause everyday's a challenge and man I'm slipping  
can't lose my balance I'm trying not to panic_

**Ramon: **_I try so hard  
can't seem to get away from misery  
man I try so hard  
will always be a victim of these streets  
it ain't my fault cause I...  
tried to get away but trouble follows me  
and still I try so hard  
hoping one day you'll come and rescue me  
but until then, I'll be posted up right here rain sleet hail snow  
but until then...  
I'll be posted up right here with my heat getting dough_

**Rick: **_I see thangs won't change I'm stuck in the game as soon as I get out it keeps pulling me  
back mayne got me doin' dirty dirt so used to this hustlin' money that I don't understand  
how 9 to 5 work studied on the streets, hustlers know what I mean hustlers balling in force  
I'm tryna make that major league so we never leave never, til' the sun came up gotta get it  
nope no leaving no rush today games they play gotta go hard to get what u put in if you fall  
off then it's all on you gotta watch what you sign to try so hard but I won't play the fool_

**Ramon:** _I try so hard  
can't seem to get away from misery  
man I try so hard  
will always be a victim of these streets  
it ain't my fault cause I...  
tried to get away but trouble follows me  
and still I try so hard  
hoping one day you'll come and rescue me  
but until then, I'll be posted up right here rain sleet hail snow  
but until then...  
I'll be posted up right here with my heat getting dough_

**(If you are all wondering the name of this song as well, it is Try so Hard by Bone Thugs-n-Harmony ft. Akon.)**

The music stopped playing and they looked at Ramon.

"So you see, no matter how hard we try, we just gotta try harder."-Ramon

Everyone agreed to this.

"Happy Thanksgivukkah everyone."-Ramon

"Happy Thanksgi-giva what?"-Everyone but J.R.

"Happy Thanksgivukkuh. The day that Hanukkah falls on the exact same day as Thanksgiving."-J.R.

"Oh, That's cool."-Everyone

"And it happens only every 70,000 years."-Ramon

"For real?"-Everyone

"Yep."-Ramon

"Damn, that's crazy. Well I had a good time. I'll see ya'll."-Random

"Yeah, me too. Alright, I'll see ya'll niggas later, I'm out this bitch."-J.R.

After the out-tro, he burst into flames and he was gone.

"Damn. That was kind of an impressive out-tro, like I can't even front on that. Bye"-Random

He walked out the door and into some nice ass car.

"Yo, real talk doe! yo out-tro kinda sucked ass! Like you!"-Ramon

"Man nigga, fuck you!"-Random

"Ha ha! What about you Rick? You ganna leave?"-Ramon

"Yeah, but before I go I gotta know one thing."-Rick

"Sure."-Ramon

"If you two are supposedly married, why haven't the two of you, you know, done anything in bed yet. If the two of you are married already, then it's okay to get yo freak on no?"-Rick

"Well, in Heaven, when two people who were ment to be fall in love before the age of marrige, they are considered married in Heaven cause they were ment to be and are in love before they actually get married."-Ramon

"So the two of you are like married to to be married or some shit like that?"-Rick

"Yeah, pretty much."-Ramon

"Huh. That makes sense. See you guys."-Rick

Rick walked out the and in the direction he needed to go. Ramon slammed the door after he walked out, but not really hard.

"Man, why everyone always wondering why we haven't had sex yet? If we choose to wait, we can lord."-Ramon

"Well I guess it's cause people think we really are married married. And that Random thinks that you should be a sex craving machine cause of what you are."-Penny

"I haven't been that way since the last bitch I was with. That bitch fell asleep before we could do anything."-Ramon

"Wow, you were really that lame before?"-Penny

"Wha! Your really ganna be like that? Man."-Ramon

Penny went up to him and hugged.

"I'm just kidding. You know I love."-Penny

Ramon smiled at her and his tail started to wag. He hugged Penny tighter, gave her a kiss, and started to pur.

"That's cute. It's kinda like the way we are together."-Mittens

"*laughing* Yeah but it's kinda weird cause there both human and he is wagging his tail and pursing."-Bolt

"Don't judge me."-Ramon

"Bolt, Ramon is a nephelim."-Mittens

"Well, he's in human form."-Bolt

"Bolt, he was practically born in that form."-Mittens

"Well, actually. I was born in my true form. When I was born, I saw the form my mother took, so that's the form I took. I haven't been my true form since I was born."-Ramon

"True form or not. We love you no matter what."-Penny

"Yeah."-Mittens and Bolt

"Let's go help my mom clean up."-Penny

After they finished helping Penny's mother out with cleaning up, they went straight up up to the bed rooms to get ready to hit the hay. Penny changed into a pair of PJs that she wears when she's ready for bed. Ramon on the other hand was still wearing the close he wore for the party.

"Aren't you going to change into a pair of pajamas?"-Penny

"Nah. I never actually liked sleeping in PJs."-Ramon

"So you never wore them in bed when you were little?"-Penny

"Nope. When I was little, I used to always sleep in my underwear. But know, not anymore. I like to sleep in my cloths."-Ramon

"Sometimes Ramon. I swear you can be a little weird."-Penny

"That's what makes me such a badass. And you know, you have done some weird things yourself."-Ramon

"Like what?"-Penny

"Well, you convinced your mother to allow me to live in this house so I may live with you under the same roof. So I may sleep in the same in the same room as you. In the same bed. Not a lot of girls do that you know. And the ones who tried, always failed. You are among the first to actually succeed."-Ramon

"What did you expect? We were ment to be. And you said yourself that if a couple were ment to be and they both fell in love with one another, they might as well live with each other no matter the age."-Penny

"Damn. I did say that didn't I. Well, it's still kinda crazy that she still even agreed to it. How'd you do it?"-Ramon

"I didn't really do much. I think the reason the why she allowed you to live here is because she actually knows you a little. She knows you won't try to do anything, you won't try to convince me to try choose to wait till we are ready. What I'm trying to say is she actually trust you that much."-Penny

"Hm. Seems like a legit reason."-Ramon

Ramon lay himself on the bed and started to get comfortable. Mittens then walked into the room with the little ones following right behind.

"Aww mamma. Do we have to got to bed now. Were not even sleepy yet. *yawn*"-Caitlin

"Not tired my foot. You three need your sleep. Now the three of you get in bed before I tell your father."-Mittens

"Aww mamma."-the little ones

"Did she seriously just say my foot?"-Ramon

"Mittens ain't really the type to swear."-Penny

"Well, there ain't nothen wrong with it. As long as one know's there places and times when and where they are not to be used. And to not take it to far or abuse them."-Ramon

"She has little ones Ramon, remember?"-Penny

While the to of them were argu-I mean talking it out, Bolt came into the room with Rhino's ball in his mouth. Pause? I don't know, that sounded like a pause moment. He set Rhino's ball on the ground and Rhino exited his ball.

"It be easier to get up the stairs if my ball had some type of special legs or something. That way you wouldn't have to keep on bringing me your self."-Rhino

"You should ask Heinrich to make you a ball like that the next time he comes over."-Bolt

"Hm. I'll keep that noted."-Bolt

"Ramon, Bolt doesn't even swear. He never has swore once. I don't think he ever will."-Penny

Bolt started to walk away from Rhino and head towards Mittens and his three pequeños bribones. But he wasn't watching where he went so he bumped into the dresser in front of him.

"Ow, shit."-Bolt

"Bolt!"-Mittens

"Sorry."-Bolt

"You were saying?"-Ramon

"Ugh, you always got tobe right don't you?"-Penny

'Not always."-Ramon

"Well your always trying to prove everybody wrong."-Penny

"Oh come one. You've proven me wrong a few times. And so has Bolt, Rhino, Heinrich, Koockie, Mittens, the little ones, and tons of others. Come on babe. Don't be mad at me. I hate to see you upset. It hurts me inside. Emotionally and physically, you know that. You know me better than anyone except my sister. You both know me equally as much. Come on Penny. My body may be strong, but my heart is really weak. I love you Penny. And there no one or anything that could ever change that."-Ramon

" *sigh* I know. It's just the way you act sometimes is...I don't know. Uncalled for."-Ramon

Ramon got up from the bed and hugged her. He was sorry and she forgave him. His tail started to wag again. Penny gave him a nice, big, passionate kiss and he started to purr. Again. Okay, now it's kinda getting weird and this is only the second time.

"Well, ain't that cute when she makes you purr like that."-Koockie

"Koockie!"-Ramon

Ramon let go of Penny and turned around facing the wall cause he was embarrassed. He doesn't like purring around people unless it's Penny.

"Before you ever met Penny, you would purr every once in a while. Now, it's like every corner I turn, your purring and your with her. It's cute"-Ramon

''Yeah, I've noticed that."-Ramon

Ramon started to pace in the room to relax him self. His face was red from how embarrassed he was.

"Any way, I came in to say good night."-Koockie

"Good night Sage."-Penny

"Come here."-Ramon

Koockie got closer to him and graved and gave her a hug and started to squeezed her.

"Your squeezing me."-Koockie.

"I don't care. I"ll squeeze you with love all I want."-Ramon

"Seriously?"-Koockie

" *laugh* Alright Ramon. Give your sister a chance to breath."-Penny

Ramon gave his sister a kiss on the fore head and let her go so she could breath.

"Love you."-Ramon

"Love you too."-Koockie

She walked out the room and Ramon got in bed with Penny. His tail rapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. He then rapped his arms around her and hugged her as tightly as he could without squeezing her or putting to much pressure on her. While the two of them were enjoying each others company, Koockie walked back into the room with something to say.

"Ramon, I almost forgot to tell you that J.R. called. He knows how you wanted to Get the Xbox One. And he said that we should not get it."-Koockie

"Let me guess. Tons of people have ranted that it ain't nothen but a waist of money and a piece of shit on youtube."-Ramon

"Yep."-Koockie.

"It's official. We are not getting the Xbox One unless they fix the problems. He knew this would happen and I didn't listen. Good thing I didn't get it yet."-Ramon

"Good. Night."-Koockie

"Night."-Ramon

She walked out of the room and the of them were back to cuddling together.

"Good night you six."-Ramon

"Good night Ramon. Good night Penny."-Bolt, Mittens, the little ones, Rhino

"Good night."-Penny

Ramon's wings came out from his back and his left wing went other the side of his body and rapped around Penny and the same for the right one. He gave her one last kiss for good night and they drifted of to dream land. Where tons of random shit happens in your head like a movie and sometimes disappears from your memories completely and immediately sometimes.

**Alright, I'm ganna end it right here. Please, tell me what you think. Was it good, was it bad, was it alright, was it fucking terrible. Be honest with. Please review. Tell me how I did in the reviews. Or if yo want to PM me on how I did, how much you liked or disliked it. Give me advice on how I can do better even. If you do not recognize any of the other characters in this fic, check out my OCs and then you will. Just a quick heads up, I am currently fixing them. So they will be different the next time you check them. But I will keep some of the stuff. I hoped you all enjoyed it. It took a while for me to make this. I could have done better, but I kept having technical difficulties. It is because of those difficulties why I'm also late on the deadline for this fic. Happy late Thanksgivukkah I guess. There will be more fics coming soon and even songfics. Until then, The Dr will see you guys next time. See y'all niggas, I'm out this bitch. Hope you all have a good time on Christmas, and stay away from the Xbox One until Microsoft fix the problems that they made in the first place. That message was for all the people who are Xbox fans.**


End file.
